Petals
by astraplain
Summary: Florian presents Ray with a flower arrangement.


: Disclaimer: Gorgeous Carat belongs to You Higuri:

:Thanks to Arwensong for the beta!:

"Welcome home Ray." Florian reached for his lover, beckoning from the bed where he rested on a sea of jewel-toned flower petals. Ray removed Noir's hat and tossed it aside, eyes greedily taking in every detail of this unexpected sight. On nights when Noir had a mission, Florian usually slept in his own room.

"I suppose I can fire the gardener," he commented as he removed his cape and tossed it carelessly across a chair. He was usually more careful with his clothing, but for this, he'd make an exception. His jacket and tie quickly followed the cape, but his eyes never left the vision of his lover, waiting for him clad only in flower petals.

"Better keep him or you'll have a yard full of nothing but stems. The man was beside himself earlier today. I had to give him some of the good brandy and send him home early."

"I can imagine." Ray removed the last of his clothing and moved to the bed and gazed down at his companion. Florian was beautiful and the candlelight and flowers only served to make him even more alluring. He truly was Ray's most precious jewel.

"You're not just going to stand there all night are you?"

Of course, he could also be quite annoying, Ray reminded himself. He threw himself onto that familiar body, fitting himself against Florian as he had so many times before. Florian immediately wrapped his arms and legs around Ray's broader form and pressed his nose against Ray's neck.

"You know that tickles," Ray pointed out, but Florian just smiled and nipped at Ray's neck. "Hey."

"I'm hungry." Florian explained, taking another nip before he wrestled Ray onto his back and started moving downward. Ray couldn't help but grin; this really was a night for surprises. Florian usually needed some encouragement for this, but tonight he seemed eager.

Ray combed his fingers through Florian's hair as the blond continued giving Ray a tongue bath. Ray didn't moan exactly, but he was certainly making more noise than he usually did. What had gotten into Florian tonight?

A moment later, Ray decided he didn't care as long as Florian kept doing exactly what he was doing - where had he learned that little trick? And then there was wet/heat/friction and his thought processes were reduced to Yes! More! Now! There was only sensation after that and he was barely aware of more licking/sucking/swallowing and then a warm body pressed against his side. He drifted for a while , floating in a sea of warmth and color.

It took him some time to realize that there was something hard against his hip and even longer to comprehend what it was.

"You've been reading those books again, haven't you?" He loved teasing Florian, watching as a faint blush tinted his face. But he liked it even more when there was a flash of not-quite-defiance in those amethyst eyes. It just proved what fools their peers were for dismissing Florian as an aristocratic milquetoast.

Not that Ray did anything to disabuse them of their ridiculous notions. He was a man of many secrets, and this was one of his best. Although there were nights like tonight when he wondered if Florian wasn't the one harboring the best secrets.

But this wasn't the time to wonder about such things - they'd be distraction enough tomorrow. For now, he had other things to attend to - starting with what was pressing against his hip.

"My turn." He growled, flipping Florian onto his back and covering him. He sank his teeth into Florian's shoulder and held on until Florian whimpered. Only then did he start working his way down the length of Florian's back, alternately licking and nipping until he reached the base of his spine. He was tempted to go farther tonight - to see if Florian was feeling adventurous enough to finally permit Ray to taste him. He didn't want to push too far but still...

"Would you keep going before I fall asleep?"

Ray laughed and gave Florian a good bite for his insolence - in a place he'd be sure to feel tomorrow - before he resumed his path downward. Brushing away the flower petals that clung to Florian's body, Ray decided he'd explored enough. He rose, shaking out his long, dark hair causing flower petals to rain down on Florian. The blond laughed at the sensation and turned willingly when Ray urged him to shift onto his back.

"Please. Don't make me wait."

"Impatient." Ray scolded, but he was already reaching for the scented oil they kept beside the bed for lubricant. He hurried through the preparations quickly as Florian writhed, grabbing urgently at Ray. His eyes were dark and his face flushed and Ray couldn't resist the need to lean forward and kiss him hard.

"Now!" Florian demanded as soon as the kiss ended and Ray laughed. He was still laughing as he pressed inside, merging with Florian and earning an ecstatic cry from the smaller man.

"Deeper." Florian demanded, fingers digging into Ray's back as they moved. It would be over too quickly, they both knew, but neither of them could hold back. It didn't matter how many times they'd been together like this - neither one had any control.

Florian was chanting what might have been words, but they didn't make sense to Ray. There was nothing but his connection to the man he loved. It consumed them both, an exquisite agony that seemed to go on forever, but end far too soon.

Afterwards was serenity, a blissful, timeless moment when there existed nothing but the two of them. They clung together through it, having surrendered everything to each other. In a few minutes they would shift apart, cleaning up and settling in for a peaceful sleep. But now there was only them, and that was how it should be.

Later, Ray smiled as he drifted towards sleep. Perhaps he'd wait until morning to make Florian peel away the sticky flower petals. With his teeth.

:end:


End file.
